


Only a dream

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Gen, Hurt, Nightmares, im so sorry, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: What if Luke never made it?
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Only a dream

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'No Comfort Only Pain' for the London server. Hope you're happy ;_;

A strange feeling pulls at my limbs; Like they are being dragged down into something. I try to open my eyes, but only open my mouth to scream. The scream is dull and far away. Almost like it isn’t my own. 

The scene changes. Bright lights, panicked voices and reassuring whispers. It’s all too much. I can’t see where I’m going. 

‘’Mum? Dad?’’

Why does that voice sound so familiar? Why does it...seem like it’s coming from me?

My perspective changes again. I am looking at hurried feet through the lens of a camera. These shorts...this blue sweater… He is urged to jump by his mother. 

I am once again surrounded by this suffocating feeling. I try to breathe but I can’t. I try to scream but I can’t. I try to cry...but I can’t.

A single blue cap floats between the rubble and the fire.

* * *

He woke up with a scream; the suffocating feeling still not ceasing. Soon, he realises that his sheets are covering his face. He throws them off and gasps for air. His lungs burn and his clothes feel sticky. He remembers where he is and what just happened, and falls back onto the matrass. 

‘’It was a dream…’’ Hershel mumbled to himself.

Just a dream. 

But what was he seeing? A boat? People panicking? People drowning… He remembered seeing a boy close to Luke’s age run to his mother. A pain grips his heart. He gets up from his bed and makes his way to the bathroom. There, he looks into the mirror and meets eyes with the gentleman in his reflection. He looks tired. He looks sad.

It had only been a day since he had to say goodbye to Luke. Only a day. His father had taken a job in America, taking the professor’s faithful apprentice with him. The dream must have been the result of him missing the lad, he figured. He would soon get a message that Clark, Brenda and Luke had safely arrived. He would soon feel relief from his stress and be able to go about his life. 

He splashed some water in his face and decided to get ready for the day. No need to sulk around after all. 

It had only been a dream.

He moved downstairs and started preparing some tea. Nothing relaxed him more. Once he had settled in on his favourite chair, he decided to watch some morning news on the telly. He clicked on the little screen and moved his cup up to his lips.

‘’...568 passengers on the Southern Railway Built Ferry Sealink Ship, including the staff, are currently missing. The last signal received had been a distress call with the urgent request for help. From another distressed message we can confirm that the ship might have possibly hit something along the way, causing the ship to start sinking. We are currently talking to radiology head…’’

A cup of tea fell to the ground, spilling its contents over the carpet.

Soon after, tears followed.

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
